My Doll
by dwidobechan
Summary: Naru seorang gadis biasa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke seorang dokter gila pengkoleksi boneka manekin, hidup Naru terancam setelah mengetahui Sasuke yang sebenarnya/Aku akan membuat kecantikanmu abadi seperti saat kau masih hidup-/ Kau akan menjadi milik ku!/ HAHAHAHAHAHA!/Kau Gila!
1. Sasuke Side

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T+ (maybe)

Genre : Romance, Suspense, & Mysyery

Warn : Femnaru, Newbie, AU, OOC, Typo, dll.

**My Doll**

—Sasuke Side—

"AARRGGGGHH!"

Jeritan kesakitan seseorang terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan bau karat besi—wewangian _khas _darah karena tampaknya terlihat ceceran cairan merah pekat itu di sekitar tempatnya berbaring secara paksa berkat orang _itu _yang membaringkan tubuh kurusnya.

"Tenanglah, setelah ini kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi," pria itu menyeringai, dengan sepasang pendar hitam yang terlihat berkilat tajam, menakutkan dan penuh ambisi. Perempuan itu berteriak, meraung-raung dengan sisa tenaganya, bahkan menjerit pilu, tapi sayang Sasuke sudah menulikan pendengarannya, menikmati setiap intonasi nada yang keluar lemah dari bibir gadis itu.

Namun kelihatannya si gadis yang menjadi bahan percobaannya kali ini malah berteriak semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke yang merasa konsentrasinya terpecah menggeram kesal, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuntikan _sesuatu _pada si _boneka _percobaannya agar diam—berhasil, perempuan itu melotot lebar, dengan kulit putihnya yang semakin pucat, merasakan sebuah cairan yang membuat seluruh sendinya membeku seketika, mati. "Ck, menyusahkan," decaknya, sambil melepas suntikan yang tertancap di kulit korbannya.

"Kau membuat percobaan kita menjadi gagal, Sasuke," datang seorang lagi dari arah pintu, dengan membawa alat-alat operasi yang akan digunakannya—dan sepertinya tidak terpakai untuk saat ini karena secara tak sengaja Sasuke merusak bahan percobaannya, membuat _dia _terpaksa membawa kembali alat-alat itu dan membereskannya ke tempatnya semula.

"Hn, aku akan mencari penggantinya," Sasuke menjawab santai, lalu menggantungkan jas dokternya ditempat yang sudah disediakan, serta membuka masker dan sarung tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu lalu menaruhnya sembarangan di atas meja kerjanya yang akan dibersihkan oleh asisten pribadinya, "Menma, tolong bersihkan semuanya, dan—" Sasuke menunjuk mayat yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi, "Buang itu, mungkin kau bisa memberikannya pada anjing kelaparan yang berada di belakang rumah," perintahnya dan dibalas Menma dengan anggukan malas.

"Sasuke, aku bukan bermaksud menasihati, tapi jangan membawa emosi mu saat sedang bekerja," saran Menma; yang baru memulai kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di tempat itu. Bagi Menma semuanya terasa monoton, Sasuke yang mengamuk kesal hingga membuat bahan percobaan mereka gagal (lagi) dan mereka akan mencari kelinci percobaan selanjutnya. Ah, sungguh menyusahkan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan dua huruf andalannya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke Uchiha dengan asistennya Menma Uzumaki telah bekerja di dunia gelap selama 5 tahun terakhir, mereka melakukan percobaan pada korban-korbannya yang mengalami nasib tragis, entah percobaan untuk mereka sendiri atau untuk yang lain—mungkin untuk secara psikologis demi kepuasan Sasuke, namun di sisi juga merupakan korban percobaan.

Mereka memungut gelandangan di jalanan, diberi makan seadanya lalu memenjarakan mereka di ruang bawah tanah, yang juga terdapat _lab _tempat mereka bekerja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sulit menemukan gelandangan yang bisa dijadikan kelinci percobaan, hingga akhirnya mereka mencoba mencari korban dengan cara lain.

Jika seandainya korban mereka sudah tidak bernyawa, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Tentu saja mereka tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya dengan memutilasinya lalu menyebarkan potongan tubuh mereka ke berbagai sudut kota, karena menurut Sasuke itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ada, Menma yang hanya menjadi asisten Sasuke hanya menurut saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Sampai akhirnya ide gila terbesit di otak Sasuke, dia memutuskan percobaan gagalnya menjadi sebuah maha karya, mungkin akan sangat merepotkan—tapi pasti menjadi kenangan tersendiri.

Setelah Menma membersihkan ruangan itu dari darah, dan organ tubuh yang berceceran, serta memberi makan anjing di belakang rumahnya tanpa ada rasa jijik, yah... karena sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan hal seperti itu, lalu Menma menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai 2, ruangan yang cukup megah seperti ruangan dalam rumah Sasuke, dengan ukiran mahal yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut, sebuah karpet merah terbentang panjang menghadap sebuah kursi di depannya yang berada di atas lantai sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai ruangan tersebut, di sebelah kanan dan kiri karpet tersebut terpajang benda-benda atas ide Sasuke, yaitu boneka manekin dengan gaun dan jas yang mereka pakai layaknya saat mereka masih hidup, dan boneka manekin itu adalah koleksi Sasuke yang terbuat dari—mayat.

* * *

Alunan nada merdu terdengar di telinga pria pemilik rambut raven, nada yang keluar setiap kali Sasuke memberikan sentuhan lembut di tubuh gadis dibawahnya, namun hal itu tak lama setelah Sasuke menyesaikan urusan dengan gadis itu. Lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya—bekas mereka pakai untuk bercinta tadi—dan menuju ruangan di mana tempat bawahannya berkumpul.

Ruang makan yang cukup megah dengan meja panjang dan kursi yang berbaris rapi di tiap sisi meja tersebut, tak lupa lampu besar yang menggantung dilangit-langitnya, serta berbagai hiasan sederhana yang berada diatas meja dan di setiap ujung ruangan itu. Suasana di sana masih terasa tenang dengan dua bawahan Sasuke yang sedang beristirahan—sehabis menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka—dengan memakan makan malam berupa steak yang dibuat oleh satu-satunya _maid_ di rumah majikannya. Tak lama mereka bersantai sejenak, majikan mereka masuk ke dalam susana tenang yang baru mereka berdua buat, ditambah dengan penampilan majikan mereka yang hanya memakai celana boxer hitam dengan kaus singlet biru dongker, membuat suasana bertambah buruk. Untung saja maidnya sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan majikannya. Jika tidak, pasti maidnya sudah berteriak seperti FG Sasuke yang membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran dan membuat maidnya seperti koleksi boneka di rumahnya. Sedangkan asistennya yang juga baru beristirahat, menatap horror majikannya—yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Menma merasa bahwa hal buruk akan menimpa dirinya saat Sasuke menghampirinya, "Menma, bawa kelinci percobaan yang berada dikamar ku, ke lab bawah tanah," perintah pada asistennya tanpa dosa. Huft... padahal Menma baru saja beristirahat, dan sekarang harus bekerja lagi, _'Jika kau bukan penolong ku, aku pasti sudah melaporkanmu ke kantor polisi, kau tidak tahu rasanya membawa mayat-mayat itu, ditambah aku harus membersihkan puluhan boneka mengerikan koleksimu, dan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya membuatku ingin pergi dari sini, kau harus bersyukur mempunyai asisten dengan penuh kesabaran sepertiku!'_ batin Menma miris terhadap dirinya sendiri—mungkin ini hal buruk yang akan menimpanya, poor Menma...

"Hinata, tolong bersihkan kamar ku," perintahnya lagi pada maid yang sedang membersihkan meja yang barusan mereka pakai, dan perintah Sasuke dijawab dengan anggukan patuh dari maidnya. Sasuke juga beruntung mempunyai maid seperti Hinata, karena dia satu-satunya maid dirumahnya yang berarti Hinata mempunyai tugas yang cukup berat dengan membersikan semua ruangan yang tidak hanya satu ditambah ukuran ruangan yang tidak bisa dianggap kecil, dan dia juga harus menyiapkan makanan serta mencuci jas, sarung tangan, dan masker yang hampir setiap hari berlumuran darah korban Sasuke—namun hal itu tidak menjadi beban baginya, karena Sasuke sudah seperti _penolongnya_, sama seperti prinsip Menma.

Setelah mendapat perintah masing-masing, mereka pun membubarkan diri untuk melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. Menma terlihat lesu saat keluar dari ruangan itu, pemandangan itu tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar helaan nafas Menma yang terdengar lebih panjang dari biasanya, "Tenang saja, besok aku meliburkan kalian. Tapi sebagai penggantinya hari ini kalian harus bekerja lebih lama," jelasnya membuat kedua bawahannya bersorak-sorai didalam hati—dan Sasuke tahu itu, walau seenaknya Sasuke memerintah bawahannya, namun dia masih memiliki hati untuk membiarkan bawahannya beristirahat.

* * *

"Kau sudah memindahkannya?" tanya Sasuke mengintrupsi telinga Menma, Sasuke melihat Menma membawa peralatan yang akan dipakainya di lorong bawah tanah yang hanya di terangi lampu 5 watt yang berjarak cukup jauh di setiap sisinya—mungkin untuk menekan pengeluaran biaya listrik dirumahnya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, suasana sunyi di lorong itu membuat Menma kembali bertanya pada Sasuke, "Bukankah wanita itu adalah kekasih barumu sebulan yang lalu?" Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Menma, dan kelakuan Sasuke membuat Menma benar-benar bingung.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum menyiapkan pertanyaan pada asistennya, "Menurutmu bagaimana? Dia cantik untuk dijadikan boneka koleksiku selanjutnya bukan?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai senang sambil membayangkan kekasihnya akan berdiri disalah satu barisan boneka miliknya.

"Dasar playboy... Kasihan sekali kekasihmu itu, dia harus berakhir seperti mantan kekasihmu yang dipajang di ruang boneka. Dipacari, disanyangi layaknya sepasang kekasih, lalu kau menidurinya dan berakhir tragis di lab bawah tanah, kau sudah gila," jelas Menma panjang lebar dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan Menma—karena itu semua memang benar.

Lab bawah tanah, tempat penuh kenistaan bagi kelinci percobaan yang tertangkap elang. Mungkin hal ini berlaku bagi salah satu gadis yang terjebak di sana, kasihan sekali gadis itu... habis manis sepah dibuang—mungkin itu peribahasa yang tepat untuknya.

Mata gadis itu terbuka, otaknya menganalisis tempatnya berbaring saat ini, dia sadar sudah tidak berada di kamar sang kekasih, kekhawatiran mulai memenuhi otaknya, ketakutan yang berada dimatanya bertambah setelah melihat gumpalan daran berada di dalam ember besi dibawah meja peralatan, serta beberapa bola mata dengan lensa berbagai warna memenuhi tabung tempat mereka dikumpulkan. Hidung gadis berambut merah tersebut mencium bau darah dan obat secara bersamaan berbaur menjadi satu, dan matanya melihat beberapa boneka manekin wanita dengan baju khas suster rumah sakit di ujung lab seakan mengisyaratkan _'Kau akan mati!'_, lalu mengalihkan pandangan melihat dirinya sendiri tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

KRIIETT

Suara decitan engsel pintu yang sudah lama tidak diberu pelumas menggema di seluruh lorong dan lab bawah tanah, terlihat dua pria berpakaian layaknya dokter memasuki lab dimana gadis itu berada.

"S-Sasukee!" panggil gadis itu saat menangkap wajah sang kekasih dengan matanya.

"Tenanglah, Karin..." pinta Sasuke lembut, Menma hanya menatap miris Karin yang terkekang, kedua tangannya terlentang dengan di bagian lengannya diperangkap oleh besi yang berada di alas tempat dia berbaring begitupun dengan kedua kakinya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan itu!?" tanyanya takut, khawatir, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya menjadi satu saat melihat sebuah suntikan dengan dosis tinggi berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membuatmu abadi," jawaban Sasuke tidak di balas oleh kekasihnya Karin—karena Sasuke lebih dulu memasukkan cairan yang berada di tangannya kedalam tubuh karin secara perlahan supaya tubuh karin tidak rusak, "Sekarang kita mulai..."

Mereka pun bekerja, dimulai dari megambil semua organ tubuhnya, lalu mengeluarkan semua darah yang ada, dan mengawetkannya, dibagian pengawetan ini mungkin bagian saat mereka melakukan percobaan, jika tubuh korban mereka sudah selesai dibuat percobaan dan tubuhnya masih bagus, mereka akan membuatnya menjadi boneka, sedangkan jika tubuh yang dijadikan percobaan sudah rusak, nasibnya akan sama seperti percobaan gagal yang sebelumnya. Jika Sasuke menginginkan bola mata yang berbeda dari bonekanya, dia akan menggantinya dengan bola mata koleksinya—yang saat itu karin lihat.

Mereka tak menyadari jika dibalik pintu lab yang ditutup ada seseorang menguping, orang itu menempelkan telinganya ke daun puntu, lalu mendengarkan dengan khidmat setiap suara robekan daging atau kulit yang terdengar samar, baginya suara itu seperti alunan melodi yang tidak dapat di jelaskan dengan kata-kata—bagi orang itu.

Sesekali orang itu kegirangan mendengar suara-suara yang dia dengar, perlahan dia menjauhkan telinganya dari daun pintu, "Akhirnya aku bisa memakaikan gaun terbaru yang ku buat! Aku harap bonekanya cepat jadi, aku tidak sabar!" gumamnya senang, kedua tangannya bertautan didepan dadanya seperti memohon dan kadang menari-nari kecil membayangkan gaun model terbarunya terpakai, orang itu berhenti melakukan aksinya ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke bingung, tidak biasanya maidnya ini berada di lorong bawah tanah—kecuali disaat Sasuke butuh bantuannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberi tahu tuan, jika makan malam sudah aku siapkan," jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata, dia takut kalau tuannya tahu apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan lab bawah tanah, dan mencari korban baru yang akan berakhir di tempat yang sama, dan apa nasib korban itu bisa menjadi boneka atau makanan para anjing gila?

**TBC**

Dwi kembali dengan fic baru XD, maaf ya fic ku yang sebelumnya belum ku lanjut, sepertinya dwi fokus sama fic ini dulu hehe...

dan terimakasih atas bantuan amertafuu udah ngedit beberapa bagian TT^TT

oh iya dichapter ini baru bagian Sasuke yang dwi ceritain, chapter 2 bagian Naru side

Dan maaf ya di fic ini hinatanya jadi rada OOC #ehh?

**Review please**


	2. Naruto Side

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rating : T+ (maybe)

Genre : Romance, Suspense, and Mystery

Warn : gender bender, totally AU, I'm newbie, misstypo.

**My Doll**

—Naruto Side—

Sebuah sepeda melaju cepat melewati beberapa orang yang mungkin sedang berangkat ke tempat kerja mereka, atau kemana pun untuk memulai aktivitas. Laju sepedanya bertambah cepat, kala melihat tempat tujuannya semakin dekat. Ia tidak peduli dengan ocehan orang-orang yang hampir tertabrak olehnya—yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah dia harus sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu. Tidak telat sepersekian detik pun—tidak jika itu sama halnya dengan pengurangan point.

CKIIIIIT

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengerem sepedanya; ketika ia menemukan dirinya sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah tempat menaruh sepeda, lalu berlari menuju gedung sekolah berlantai empat di yang berdiri kokoh seolah tak tunduk dengan angin di hadapannya. Langkah kaki gadis itu menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi—karena semua murid disekolah itu sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Ia berlari menuju kelasnya hingga tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang muncul di salah satu belokan koridor tempatnya berada, dan secara tak sengaja gadis itu menabraknya, tubuh yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena terlalu kaget, berjengit. Mereka pun segera bangkit dari jatuhnya, "Maafkan aku sensei!" ucap Gadis itu pada pemuda yang dia tabrak sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali—dengan rasa bersalah yang datang menghujat.

"Hn," jawab gurunya; yang entah memaafkan atau tidak. Tapi perempuan yang akrab dipanggil Naruto itu tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban tidak jelas dari gurunya. Guru itu mencengkram erat bahunya; yang berusaha melarikan diri dari hadapannya. Lalu mendorong badan Naruto yang dasarnya kecil dengan tenaga pria yang terkumpul di tangan, pada tembok koridor sekolah hingga menimbulkan suara debuman samar.

Pria itu menyudutkannya antara tembok yang berada di belakang, mengunci ruang gerak Naruto. Perempuan itu sedikit meringis, merasakan sakit di punggungnya, sampai akhirnya Ia sadar berada dalam keadaan yang cukup berbahanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_sensei_?" tanya siswi itu bingung—sedikit takut melihat sepasang pendar hitam berkilat tajam.

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Kenapa _sensei_ memanggil ku _Dobe_ –_ttebayo_!?" tanya Naruto sedikit marah—mungkin menurut Naruto; hanya seorang guru yang kurang ajar mengatai muridnya sendiri.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," balas Sasuke, menatap tajam Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil, kala melihat kaki muridnya yang sedikit gemetar—tentunya akibat ulah Sasuke yang menjahilinya, berniat bermain-main.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, berusaha tidak menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke, "Bukan maksudku melarikan diri. Sebenarnya aku telat, jadi aku berusaha menuju kelasku...," jawab Naruto lirih.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke, Naruto semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang—selain menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, sembari berharap-harap cemas.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Bukannya kita baru pertama kali bertemu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya—bingung.

"Ah itu ... kadang aku mendengar nama _sensei_ disebut-sebut saat _sensei_ melewati kelasku, jadi secara tidak sengaja aku tahu nama sensei," jelas Naruto singkat, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajah _stoic-_nya, dan Naruto merasakan hal buruk saat melihat seringai itu, "Apa aku boleh ke kelasku?" tanya Naruto; berusaha menutupi ketakutan pada gurunya ini dan berharap dia akan dibebaskan—namun jawaban yang Naruto harapkan tidak dipenuhi Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Naruto ditaruh di atas kepalanya yang dipegang dengan tangan kiri Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dagu Naruto, lalu menariknya perlahan mendekati bibirnya, "A-apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?!"

"Aku menghukummu. Pulang sekolah datang ke Laboratorium Biologi, aku akan menunggumu di sana," perintahnya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menjawab perintah Sasuke dengan anggukan yang terasa kaku.

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ikut bergemetar sama seperti kakinya, dan pergi memunggungi Naruto yang langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, "Aku menginginkan mata biru itu..." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Huh! Menyebalkan!-_ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto kesal, ia tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya sejak masuk kelas hingga jam istirahat tiba, karena terus bergumam tidak jelas dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Naruto, a-ada apa? A-apa kau se-sedang kesal?" tanya salah satu temannya dengan nada lembut menyelimuti setiap kata dari pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa... aku hanya kesal dengan seseorang saja, Hinata," jawab Naruto meyakinkan salah satu temannya itu. Hinata menghampiri Naruto, lalu duduk di samping perempuan itu; dengan membawa bekal makanan, dan Naruto juga mengeluarkan bekal makanan di kolong mejanya. Lalu mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya, yang terkadang saling meminta dan memberi lauk. Masa yang cukup menyenangkan rupanya ...

"Sepertinya dia membuatmu marah hari ini," Naruto hanya menyengir rubah mendengar ucapan Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum lembut; memaklumi sikap teman baiknya.

_Yup_, Hinata adalah teman baiknya sejak masih kecil, mereka selalu bersama-sama, saling memaklumi sikap, dan hal lain seperti teman pada umumnya. Namun saat memasuki tingkat SMP, Naruto kehilangan jejak Hinata, seperti mencari dalam sebuah labirin.

Padahal mereka berdua janji akan memasuki sekolah yang sama, dan menjalani masa SMP bersama-sama, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kepergian Hinata, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Hinata baik-baik saja selama tidak ada dirinya, dan berharap akan bertemu dengannya lagi, suatu saat, menunggu tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Tidak ada yang menyangka doanya terkabul, Naruto kembali bertemu Hinata saat memasuki SMA yang sama, apalagi Hinata masih mengingatnya selama 3 tahun berpisah tidak ada kabar, semenjak itu Naruto merasa kehidupannya akan lebih baik dengan Hinata disampingnya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Naruto berlari di koridor sekolah, tentu ia melakukannya karena alasan yang sangat klasik—apa lagi jika bukan terlambat.

BRAK

"Maaf _Sensei_! Aku telat! –_ttebayo!_" teriak Naruto saat mendobrak pintu Laboratorium Biologi—tempat Sasuke menunggunya, "Tadi aku mendapat tugas piket di kelas..." jelasnya—memberi tahu sebab ia terlambat tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, dan Naruto yang bingung harus berkata apa hanya menggantung di depan pintu yang ditutup dengan sengaja, "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang ia tulis entah apa itu, "Kemarilah."

Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi dengan santainya, "Umm... Hukuman apa yang _sensei_ berikan?" tanya Naruto polos—karena Naruto tidak memikiran hal-hal buruk yang biasa terjadi di sebuah ruangan berisikan dua manusia dengan gender yang berbeda.

Terciptalah seringai dan mata yang makin menyipit tajam di wajah tampan Sasuke—menyadari jika siswi didepannya ini cukup polos, dan Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit bergedik ngeri berusaha tidak berpikiran macam-macam, "Hukuman mu adalah—" Sasuke mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkannya, Naruto yang sudah memasang telinganya hanya menahan nafas dengan wajah polosnya berubah menjadi serius, "Membersihkan laboratorium ini," Naruto hanya membatu mendengarnya, ia pikir hukumannya akan lebih berat dari membersihkan laboratorium yang besarnya tidak lebih dari ukuran kelasnya—Naruto sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih berat dari ini jadi menurutnya hukuman ini lebih ringan tentunya.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan kepalanya sedikit terteleng ke kanan membuat wajah polosnya bertambah manis, dia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mendekatinya dengan tangan kanan Sasuke yang sudah memegang tengkuk leher Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin lebih?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Naruto dan meniupnya pelan membuat sedikit sensasi yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan, tangan kanannya mendorong tengkuk leher Naruto yang membuat wajah mereka bertambah dekat.

"Bukan begitu _–ttebayo!_" bantah Naruto—berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau kerjakan sekarang juga," perintahnya tanpa melepas Naruto dari kurungannya.

"Baik... Akan aku kerjakan sekarang," jawab Naruto malas dengan helaan nafas yang dihembuskan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum membersihkan semuanya, mengerti?" Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat, kemudian Sasuke melepas Naruto lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari runagan itu dalam diam, membiarkan muridnya mengerjakan hukuman yang dia berikan dengan membersihkan lab—tempat kerjanya—yang kotor dengan beberapa organ hewan percobaan yang berserakan—seperti jantung, paru-paru atau insang dan beberapa bagian lainnya—di salah satu westafel yang tersedia, dan tentunya berasal dari hewan percobaan. Banyak botol dan cairan berbagai bentuk dan warna tergeletak di meja lab tersebut, dan masih banya lagi—karena kelas lain sudah memakai ruangan itu sebelumnya, dan lab itu bertambah kotor karena Sasuke barusan memakainya juga. Naruto yang beberapa menit melihat itu semua hanya mendesah pasrah, kenapa hari ini Naruto harus berurusan dengan ini semua? Haah.. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hukumannya, dia harus mengerjakannya walau merasa terbebani, pikirnya dalam hati pasrah.

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu sudah bersekolah di SMA Konoha selama tiga tahun, dan tahun ini adalah tahun ketiganya. Jika dilihat dia seperti siswi SMA pada umumnya namun semua tidak tahu apa kebenaran yang berada dibalik dirinya yang dianggap polos, hanya Naruto sendiri yang mengetahuinya, berusaha tidak mengingat masa kecilnya yang dijaga oleh orang yang ingin membunuhnya penuh ambisi, tapi ingatan itu tetap saja menghantuinya sekeras apapun Naruto berusaha tidak mengingat itu semua. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga merupakan orang yang beruntung di antara ribuan manusia di dunia ini, dia bisa selamat dari cengkraman si pembunuh walau tak mudah melaluinya. Mungkin itu keberuntungan yang berikan Tuhan padanya, atau hanya sebuah jalan menuju reinkarnasi masa lalunya, jika sebuah keberuntungan... apakah keberuntungan itu akan berlaku di peristiwa yang sama? Entahlah... Naruto hanya bisa menunggu jawabannya dengan menjalani hidupnya seperti yang lain sebelum ada yang mengubahnya...

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap seorang siswi di sebuah ruangan yang sudah ia bersihkan, lab itu tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu melihat hasil kerjanya, lalu menyeka keringat yang bermunculan di dahi dengan lengannya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang ia buka, membiarkan angin sore melewati wajahnya, membiarkan sebentar saja untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

Setelah beberapa lama menikmatinya, Naruto bersiap untuk pulang karena jam tangannya menunjukan jam 5 sore. Ketika Naruto mengambil tasnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah buku bersampul kulit coklat setebal buku ensiklopedia yang ada di perpustakaannya. Ia pun mengambil buku itu, dan membolak-balikkan buku tersebut tanpa membukannya—mencoba mengingat buku milik siapa—Naruto tahu, buku itu milik gurunya, Sasuke. Saat Sasuke meninggalkan lab, dia lupa membawa bukunya. Naruto pun membuka buku itu di halaman pertama, dan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah foto Sasuke berumur 10 tahun tertempel lengkap dengan biodata formalnya, Naruto tampak gemas saat melihat foto itu. Menyadari perbuatannya, Naruto langsung menutup buku itu kembali, "Tidak boleh! Ini buku Sasuke-_sensei_, aku akan mengembalikannya _–ttebayo!_" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, lalu memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto menaruh sepatunya dengan rapi di tempatnya, lalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, rumah yang sangat sunyi. Tak ada yang menjawab Naruto, karena ia memang tinggal sendiri dirumah itu, walau rumah itu berukuran sedang yang cocok untuk ditinggali sebuah keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya telah bercerai dan kakak laki-lakinya mengkuti ayahnya, keberadaan mereka berdua tidak diketahui, ibunya telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, dan Naruto hanya mengandalkan biaya bulanan yang diberikan kakeknya, masa-masa sulit itu sedikit demi sedikit terlewati, Naruto harap masa itu tidak akan dialaminya lagi...

"Hah... capeknya..." ucap Naruto yang berada di kamarnya berukuran sedang, catnya berwarna kuning lembut, dengan beberapa perabotan rumah di kamarnya, sedangkan Naruto tengah tiduran di kasur queen sizenya.

Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, karena hari ini tempat kerjanya meliburkannya. Teringat akan benda yang ia temukan di lab tadi, Naruto segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku itu, Naruto hanya melihat luarnya saja, dia tidak mau membaca buku itu lebih jauh—karena itu privasi gurunya.

Karena sudah cukup bosan, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke lantai satu lalu memasuki kamar yang dulu pernah di pakai oleh orang tuanya, lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur yang berada dekat sebuah benda bersurai panjang dengan mata tak ada tanda kehidupan di sana, tertidur selamanya di kamar itu, "Hari ini aku mempunyai cerita yang bagus, apa ibu mau mendengarkan?"

**TBC**

Huft.. akhirnya update ^^, maaf ya updatenya telat..

Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini kurang greget.

Bagi yang gak punya akun, dwi bales di sini

CindyAra: ini udah update^^, tapi maaf ya gk bisa update cepat -,-

Aristy: ehh? beneran idenya menarik? makasih, iya di fic ini Sasuke kayak gitu :D

zzzz: kalo soal itu, aku gk bisa kasih tau deh hehe... terus nyimak fic ini aja biar tahu jawabannya :D


	3. Sasuke Dissatisfaction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rating : T+ (maybe)

Genre : Romance, Suspense, and Mystery

Warn : gender bender, totally AU, I'm newbie, misstypo.

**My Doll**

**Sasuke Dissatisfaction**

"Kau yakin barang mu tertinggal disini?" suara baritone pria terdengar dari dalam lorong bangunan lapuk—termakan usia.

"Hn," jawab satu pria lagi.

"Tapi itu sudah sebelas tahun yang lalu, Sasuke," ucapnya mengingatkan pria disebelahnya. Namun ia masih tetap kukuh dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, walau waktu telah berlalu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seolah tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, benda itu sangat berharga baginya, karena itu dia kembali ke bangunan itu.

"Aku tidak yakin benda itu masih ada," kalimat itu seperti mengejek ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan senyuman meremehkan, dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu, dia percaya. Percaya dengan keyakinannya.

"Tapi aku yakin, Menma."

Sinar matahari sore menyusup dari celah jendela dan dinding kayu yang tertutup debu tebal, beberapa lantai kayu hampir lepas dari pakunya, debu tebal melapisi seluruh ruangan, ditambah lagi semua lampu di sana tidak berfungsi, membuat bangunan itu terlihat suram, angker, menyeramkan, atau kata yang berhubungan dengan itu semua. Tapi bagi dua orang ;yang sedang memasuki salah satu ruangan bertuliskan laboratorium diatasnya, hal itu tidak membuat mereka takut sama sekali—mereka menganggapnya seperti jalan-jalan di bangunan bersejarah.

Seperti yang dikatakan Menma, bangunan itu sudah ditinggal sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu, sebuah kejadian terjadi di sana—kejadian yang menyebabkan bagunan itu ditinggalkan. Seonggok mayat ditemukan di gudang bangunan itu, dan mereka semua tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, mereka pun meniggalkannya. Sebelas tahun lalu terjadi pembunuhan di bangunan itu yang dulunya adalah sekolah dasar, sekolah itu terpaksa ditinggalkan, lalu lahan yang masih tersisa dibangun sekolah SMA yang berada di depannya, akhirnya sekolah tua di belakangnya terlupakan dan tidak pernah di jamah manusia lagi.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Menma yang mencari sesuatu di ruangan yang mereka masuki. Mereka mencari benda itu di antara rak-rak berlapis debu tebal yang membuat orang akan malas membersihkannya.

"Apa benda ini yang kau cari?" Menma menunjukan sebuah benda berbentuk hewan—seekor kucing berbulu hitam dengan mata dwiwarna—yang ia temukan dibalik buku-buku tua tersimpan itu.

"Ya... ini yang ku cari," Sasuke mengambilnya lalu memperhatikannya—berharap tidak ada kerusakan, karena sudah lama ditinggalkan. Sebelah alis Menma terangkat, matanya melihat kucing itu dengan penuh penasaran, dan Sasuke tahu jika asistennya ini bingung, "Kau tahu, kucing ini adalah boneka pertama ku. Aku suka dengan matanya, biru di kanan, dan hijau di kiri, perpaduan yang indah. Aku tidak ingin keindahannya hilang..." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, mulutnya pun tersenyum lebar. Jika Sasuke sudah berbicara tentang boneka-bonekanya, pasti Sasuke akan berbicara panjang lebar seolah bonekanya itu adalah sebuah mahakarya abadi.

Tentu saja Menma yang tidak begitu tahu tentang apa yang disebut seni, hanya menatap malas Sasuke, "Dan kenapa bonekamu berada di sekolah ini?" tanya Menma menemukan pertanyaan bagus. Jika ditemukan di sekolah yang dulunya SD, jangan-jangan... pikir Menma sedikit takut.

"Dulu aku bersekolah di sini, dan sebenarnya ini hanya kucing liar. Aku bembuatnya saat umurku 9 tahun. Dan kau beruntung bisa mengetahui rahasia ku," Ucap Sasuke dengan bangganya, sedangkan Menma hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

'_Heh, beruntung katanya, yang benar saja,'_ mungkin itu yang tadi digumamkan Menma.

"Sudah sore, kita harus segera pulang," Jam tangan Sasuke menunjukan jam 6 sore, dan mereka berdua segera keluar dari sana dengan membawa benda yang mereka cari tadi.

* * *

"Dia menyebalkan! Guru macam apa itu yang mengatai muridnya sendiri! Dia juga menghukum ku, padahal dia bukan wali kelas ku, tapi aku bersyukur ada Hinata yang masih memperdulikanku," gerutu seorang gadis di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan minim yang berasal dari lampu tidur. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, dia terus berceloteh tanpa henti, dia selalu seperti itu jika kesal atau gundah berada di hatinya, seperti becurhat dengan seseorang. Tapi orang yang dia ajak bicara hanya diam saja, tetap tertidur dengan sorot mata yang mati.

Ocehannya berhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu, kepalanya ditundukan dengan mata yang tidak bisa fokus di satu arah, berpikir apakah ia akan menceritakannya atau tidak, dan akhirnya pilihan pertama yang dimenangkan, "Dia juga hampir mencuri ciuman pertamaku ..." ucapnya sedikit malu, mukanya sedikit memerah tapi tidak ada yang tahu itu. tidak mungkin Teme menyukaiku, pikirnya negatif, dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang terlalu naif. Apa lagi dia adalah seorang guru. Tidak wajar bukan jika, guru menyukai muridnya sendiri?

Tak lama setelah Naruto berpikir, handphone di saku roknya mendapat panggilan, ia pun menjawab panggilan itu, "Halo, ada apa Kakashi?" tanyanya malas dengan orang yang ia jawab.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Naruto. Kau bisa bekerja hari ini 'kan?" pinta Kakashi—berharap salah satu anak buahnya ini mau.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Kau bisa memintanya pada yang lain!" tolak Naruto yang memang sedang malas.

"Ayolah... hanya kau yang bisa membantuku," Naruto mual mendengar nada suara itu—suara seolah memohon dengan sedikit nada merayu didalamnya.

"Haaah... baik, aku akan ke sana..." akhirnya Naruto mengalah, entah karena Naruto terlalu baik atau muak mendengar suara itu. Yang penting, dia tidak mendengar suara itu lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Seorang pria sedang meletakkan boneka pertamanya di sebuah kursi tanpa penyangga badan dibelakangnya. Letaknya di sebelah kursi utama, sedangkan kursi utama itu sendiri sebagai tempat boneka terindahnya. Pria itu membayangkan jika boneka terindahnya duduk disebelah boneka pertamanya, pasti sangat indah...

Lalu ia melihat boneka yang kemarin baru dibuat, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai dari boneka itu, hanya rambut merah dengan mata rubi, itu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari boneka barunya. Beralih melihat gaun yang di buatkan maidnya, dengan gaun khas gothic, dan warna merah mendominasi gaun itu. wajahnya terlihat kurang puas. Tapi rasa kurang puasnya ia simpan, toh nanti boneka terindahnya akan membuatnya lebih puas.

Setelah selesai dengan imajinasinya, Sasuke ke kamarnya lalu mengganti kemeja putih yang ia pakai dengan kaos V-neck hitam dan melapisinya dengan jaket biru dongker, rambutnya sengaja di buat agak berantakan. Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru, terlihat seperti playboy kelas kakap—itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Menma melihat Sasuke begitu rapi dan err … tampan.

"Seperti biasa," Menma yang mencerna jawaban itu tahu Sasuke akan kemana. Apa lagi kalau bukan Mencari-Mangsa-Baru?

"Heh, dasar playboy," celetuk Menma sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Di beri ketampanan malah di manfaatkan dengan tidak benar, batin Menma heran.

* * *

Suara gelas berdenting satu sama lain, bau semerbak alkohol, pria hidung belang keluar masuk kamar yang tersedia, dan beberapa orang mabuk, dan diantara mereka terlihat seorang playboy bertopeng—yang menyembunyikan sifat aslinya—sedang memperhatikan beberapa wanita penghibur dengan tatapan tajam, terkadang wanita naif yang sadar di perhatikan langsung memberikan tatapan merayu atau sengaja memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka agar Sasuke terpancing. Sayangnya bukan Sasuke yang akan terpancing, tapi wanita murahan itu yang akan terpancing di ruang bawah tanah rumah Sasuke. Kasihan sekali...

_'Huh.. tidak ada yang menarik..' _batin Sasuke bosan sembari meminum minumannya perlahan, Sasuke berharap ada yang menarik di sini.

Ternyata harapan Sasuke terkabul, ia melihat seorang gadis baru keluar dari sebuah lorong yang terhubung dengan ruangan utama pub ia berada, entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dengannya, padahal gadis itu hanya memakai baju maid yang desainnya hampir sama dengan maid di rumahnya dan gadis itu juga tidak memakai riasan apapun di wajahnya kecuali bedak bayi tipisyang dikenakannya, "Naruto..," gumam Sasuke yang langsung mengenal wajah muridnya, seringai menghiasi wajah stoic Sasuke.

Langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang melayani pesanan para pelanggan, mata pelanggan itu melihat Naruto dengan nafsu, ada juga yang sengaja mencium punggung tangan Naruto, Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, lalu mengikuti Naruto yang kembali memasuki koridor.

* * *

"Rasanya hari ini aku mengalami banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan..." Naruto menghela nafas lelah—memikirkan semua hal yang ia alami hari ini, terlambat sekolah, dihukum guru dengan seenaknya, hampir dicium gurunya sendiri, dan digoda om om mesum, yang satu ini membuat Naruto jijik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagi Naruto hanya bisa menjalaninya saja.

Naruto yang memasuki koridor tidak sadar jika diikuti seseorang dari belakang, orang itu langsung membekap mulut Naruto lalu membawanya ke kamar tidur kosong terdekat. Setelah memasuki kamar itu, tubuh Naruto langsung dihempaskan secara kasar ke atas kasur berukuran king size. Naruto merasa kaget dan takut bercampur menjadi satu ketika pria itu merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Naruto, kedua tangannya itu berada di sebelah kepala Naruto, yang artinya Naruto terperangkap didalam kurungan yang dibuat pria itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto terus meronta-ronta dengan tangannya yang berusaha mendorong dada bidang pria itu, sayangnya kamar itu kedap suara, dan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya selain pria itu. Mata Naruto terus menutup ketakukan sampai akhirnya terbuka karena suara baritone yang ia kenal.

"Hei, Dobe," itu ejekan yang Naruto kenal... Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dan matanya membulat sempurna dengan tangan dan kakinya bergemetar—reaksi saat melihat apa yang berada di depan matanya.

"T-teme? K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Itu urusaku. Kau harus dihukum karena mengatai guru mu sendiri, dan tidak seharusnya kau berada di tempat seperti ini," sepertinya Sasuke berceramah di tempat yang salah. Tentu saja karena melihat muridnya yang masih berumur 18 tahun berada di tempat yang berbahanya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Lagi pula aku hanya bekerja sebagai maid saja!" jelas Naruto sebisa mungkin. Naruto benar-benar takut sekarang, Naruto membayangkan jika gurunya ini akan mengadu ke kepala sekolah, dan ia akan di keluarkan, tapi tetap saja Naruto berharap agar bayangan itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau tetap harus ku hukum," titah Sasuke seenaknya, Sasuke melihat mata Naruto yang penuh ketakutan saat ini. Saking takutnya, Naruto tidak menyadari jika rok maid di bawah lutut yang ia pakai agak tersingkap. Naruto melihat mata Sasuke yang penuh dengan sebuah ambisi, ia tidak tahu apa arti ambisi yang berada di mata Sasuke...

Segera Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dan menutup mata rapat, kedua tangannya dipengang Sasuke diatas kepala, dan tangan satunya memegang dagu Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Naruto dan..

Cup

Naruto membuka matanya, dan menatap Sasuke bingung, "kenapa? Kau ingin aku mencium mu di bibir?" tanya Sasuke bingung, dan Naruto merasa wajahnya merona, dan berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya, perlahan menuruni kasur lalu berdiri dan melihat Naruto yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur dengan poni pirang yang menutupi wajahnya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa Naruto pikirkan, atau mungkin memikirkan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan?

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ciuman di dahi mu, maaf jika aku membuatmu takut," jelas Sasuke lembut, tangannya mengelus kepala pirang Naruto yang masih menunduk, berusaha agar Naruto cepat melupakannya. Naruto tidak menjawab, dan akhirnya Sasuke merapikan pakaian Naruto serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi, dan kembali mengusap kepalanya. Lalu meniggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar.

Jika dilihat ternyata itu hanya topeng yang Sasuke pakai untuk menutupi dirinya dari Naruto. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada beberapa bonekanya ketika bonekanya masih hidup.

* * *

"Selamat datang Sasuke-_sama_," sambut maid satu-satunya di rumah itu ketika tuannya pulang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya melewati maidnya dan segera pergi ke kamar, saat melewati beberapa koridor, Sasuke bertemu dengan Menma di ruang boneka, "Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat, ada apa?" tanya Menma tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari boneka yang baru kemarin mereka buat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Sasuke—ikut melihat boneka itu.

"Boneka ini cukup bagus, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Menma—masih melihat boneka yang menurut Sasuke biasa saja, baru pertama kali Sasuke seperti ini, ada apa dengannya?

"Aku belum puas..."

**TBC**

Maaf kalo dwi lama updatenya...

Oh iya, bagi yang mau tau kenapa Naruto simpen jasad ibunya, itu masih rahasia ^^. Lagi pula kalo simpennya foto buat mengobati rindu Naruto pada ibunya udah biasa, jadi dwi buat naruto simpen jasadnya :D—PLAK!#dihajar

Oh iya, buat Atika tri.Y, aku gk bisa kasih tahu fb ku disini, kalo mau buat akun dulu, terus PM dwi, nanti aku kasih fbku

**Review Please**


	4. New Doll

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rating : T+ (maybe)

Genre : Romance, Suspense, and Mystery

Warn : gender bender, totally AU, I'm newbie, misstypo.

**My Doll**

New Doll

Deras hujan di pagi hari membuat matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya di Kota Konoha, dan tak ada suara kicaukan burung yang bersahutan seperti kemarin, hanya ada suara bising dari air hujan yang jatuh tepat di setiap atap rumah. Kebanyakan orang akan enggan keluar rumah di saat seperti ini, dan itu juga berlaku bagi seorang gadis yang mendudukan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu—sambil menatap secarik kertas yang berada di tangannya. Kertas itu ia dapat ketika tak sengaja menyenggol buku milik gurunya yang tertinggal—berada di meja belajar, dan terjatuh, lalu keluarlah kertas yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

_"Jimat keberuntungan"_

_Ingin orang yang kau cintai menjadi bahagia_

_Untuk itu, ambil keberuntungan dengan melakukan trik ini_

_Semua yang kau butuhkan hanya satu_

_Dan kau harus memiliki: 'Cinta'_

_Cium dahi seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang dan katakan sesuatu_

_Kemudian secara ajaib mereka akan tertarik_

_Bukankah itu indah?_

Itulah isi kertas itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu saat membacanya, mungkin teringat akan kejadian kemarin malam ketika dahinya dicium Sasuke. Memang Naruto menyadari ada sedikit rasa yang tumbuh di hatinya saat itu juga—dan Naruto tidak pernah menyangkal hal semacam itu.

Tapi Naruto tidak yakin jika Sasuke melakukan itu hanya padanya saja, bisa saja dengan wanita lain yang jatuh hati pada Sasuke, atau mungkin kertas itu bukan milik Sasuke. Entah mana yang benar, yang pasti Naruto tidak ingin terlalu naif. Walau begitu, Naruto bingung kenapa ia menatap kertas itu dengan waktu yang begitu lama...

Naruto sadar dari lamunannya ketika suara ketukan pintu depan terdengar, ia pun bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya berwarna putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku dengan rok serta dasi bermotif kotak-kotak, lalu menggulung rambutnya dengan asal—membuat gulungan rambutnya berantakan dan menyisakan poni serta beberapa helaian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Terkadang Naruto melakukannya karena Naruto sedang malas mengkuncir rambutnya dengan rapi.

Suara ketukan pintu semakin keras karena Naruto agak lama membiarkannya, "Iya, Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Naruto—mengingatkan orang yang menurutnya tidak sabaran di balik pintu itu.

Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto segera turun ke lantai satu dan membuka pintu perlahan, "Maaf menunggu la-"

Cup

Naruto terdiam dengan mata melebar sempurna ketika pipinya telah dicium seseorang, "K-Kyuubi!" Naruto geram dengan pria yang seenak jidatnya mencium. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai senang walau ciumanya salah sasaran. Naruto berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dengan menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan gusar, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto setenang mungkin.

"Apa aku salah mengantar tunanganku ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuubi santai melihat Naruto dengan mata rubinya.

"Tidak," jawabnya dingin sambil membalas tajam tatapan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah mengira jika Naruto pagi ini sedang bad mood. Ditambah dengan Kyuubi yang menciumnya, benar-benar bad mood...

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuubi, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil payung dan tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di depan beranda rumahnya. Kyuubi yang menyadari itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju pintu mobil yang sudah ia buka, dan menghempaskan Naruto kedalam mobil dengan kasar, Naruto kaget bercampur kesal ketika Kyuubi memperlakukannya secara kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan aku!" Naruto meronta marah selama perjalanannya menuju sekolah, dan untungnya Kyuubi bisa bertahan dengan rontaan kasar itu.

* * *

Kyuubi, seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata rubi yang menjadi tunangan Naruto sejak Naruto dihidupi oleh kakeknya. Naruto yang mengetahui itu tentu saja marah, ia tidak diberi tahu jika sudah ditunangkan, apalagi Naruto baru mengenal Kyuubi saat ia dipertemukan dengannya. Seenaknya saja tua bangka itu menjodohkanku dengannya, memangnya dia itu siapa, gumam Naruto kesal. Mungkin hal ini juga menjadi cobaan untuk Naruto saat ini, Naruto tetap berusaha tegar menghadapinya, setidaknya ia tetap bisa mencari orang lain yang akan benar-benar menjadi jodohnya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri sejak kecil hanya diasuh di sebuah panti asuhan yang hampir bangkrut, orang tuanya tidak pernah diketahui. Namun sejak Kyuubi kuliah, Kyuubi mencoba hidup mandiri dan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Namun semua itu tidak semudah yang Kyuubi bayangkan, dan akhirnya Kyuubi berakhir di dunia hitam dan menjadi Yakuza. Kyuubi sudah terlanjur terperosok dalam, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa berusaha menjalani dua kehidupan yang berbeda.

Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar dalam lingkaran manusia pembunuh...

* * *

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, Kyuubi turun dari mobil untuk memberi tahu Naruto sesuatu, "Seharusnya kau lebih tenang, jika bukan aku pasti orang lain akan gila mendengar semua teriakan mu itu," ucap Kyuubi dengan senyuman mengejek. Sayangnya Naruto sudah terlalu malas untuk meladeni Kyuubi lagi, akhirnya Naruto hanya melewati Kyuubi begitu saja dan beberapa murid yang masih berada di gerbang sekolah hanya melihat mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu, dan ada dua orang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dasar tidak sopan," desis seorang gadis yang melihat ke arah Naruto yang menjauhi Kyuubi, sebenarnya gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka bedua, tapi tetap saja ada hal yang membuatnya kesal.

Datang seorang lagi menghampiri gadis itu, lalu duduk berhadapan sambil ikut melihat apa yang dilihat temannya itu, "Dia? Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?"

"Tidak ada, mungkin dia tidak tahu jika Kyuubi-_senpai_ alumni dari sekolah ini, Ino," jawab Sakura—masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kau tahu 'kan, jika Naruto itu tidak tertarik dengan orang populer. Aku masih ingat saat masih kelas 1 SMA, kau ikut grup FG Kyuubi. Dan saat Kyuubi lulus, kau malah ikut grup FG Sasuke-_sensei, _kau itu terlalu labil," jelas Ino mengejek. Sakura yang mendengar ejekan Ino, mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Ino marah. Lalu menggebrak mejanya keras, dan menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid di kelasnya selama beberapa detik.

Naruto dengan santainya berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih ramai karena hari ini ia tidak terlambat. Naruto berniat membuka pintu kelas karena sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, tapi pintu itu lebih dulu dibuka oleh seorang gadis bermata hijau yang menatapnya marah. Naruto tahu gadis itu Sakura, tapi ia bingung kenapa Sakura seperti itu. tapi Naruto tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali, jadi Naruto hanya melewati Sakura dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping jendela kelas. Dan Sakura entah pergi kemana.

* * *

Sepasang mata hitam tajam melihat seorang gadis yang baru diantar oleh pria yang tidak dikenali si pemilik mata onyx, yang pasti itu membuatnya cemburu, mungkin?

"Rambut merah dengan mata rubi... itu sudah biasa, lagi pula aku baru mendapatkan boneka dengan ciri-ciri yang sama, tapi... dia berbeda, kebetulan koleksi boneka laki-laki yang ku punya hanya 2," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, seperti inilah jika Sasuke sudah berpikir pada hal yang berbau boneka, ia akan berbicara panjang lebar pada diri sendiri. Tapi hal itu sudah biasa pada seorang gadis yang masuk ke lab dimana Sasuke berada.

"Apa Sasuke-_sama_ memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu—ikut melihat ke bawah gedung dimana pria pengantar Naruto berada.

"Apa kau tahu pria itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah alumni sekolah ini tiga tahun lalu," jelasnya singkat, tentu saja ia mengetahuinya dengan cara mendengarnya tidak sengaja dari murid lain yang membicarakan pria itu, ia juga tahu kalau pria itu dekat dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak suka menanyakan hal privasi pada temannya itu.

"Menurutmu pria itu bagaimana, Hinata?" Hinata yang dasarnya pintar langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Jika dilihat saat ini, Hinata terlihat biasa saja tapi dihatinya sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Me-menurutku pria itu cukup bagus! lagi pula Sasuke-_sama_ hanya mempunyai 2 boneka pria, sebenarnya aku sudah membuat baju untuk boneka pria! Saya harap bajunya akan cocok dan—" Hinata sadar dia hampir kalap, untungnya Sasuke sempat menghentikan Hinata.

"Dia hanya sebagai simpananku saja," ucap Sasuke dingin—membuat Hinata merasa bersalah karena terlalu senang.

Hinata pun membungkukan badannya berkali-kali dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat, "M-maafkan aku Sasuke-_sama_!" tak ada jawaban dari tuannya, ia berharap jika tuannya tidak marah padanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata menuju pintu keluar karena mendengar suara pertanda masuk kelas, "A-aku harus kembali ke kelasku—"

"Apa pria itu pernah melakukan sesuatu padamu? Sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi pada pria itu," tanya Sasuke mengira, tangan Hinata yang hampir membuka pintu terhenti, kepalanya menunduk dalam—sepertinya Hinata merasakan sesuatu. Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi, padahal sudah dikubur dalam-dalam, tapi kenapa kau kembali?! Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _kau_ melukai Naruto..., batin Hinata. Sasuke bisa membaca perasaan gundah yang menyelimuti Hinata dari emosi yang dikeluarkannya, "Kau boleh pergi," Hinata segera keluar dari lab itu, lalu menuju kelasnya dengan aura hitam kasat mata yang dirasakan oleh beberapa siswa di koridor yang Hinata lewati.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau temanmu disakiti pria itu, Hinata..." Sasuke menyeringai—menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tidak salah memilih pria itu."

* * *

Sekarang Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman duduk di bangkunya—sepertinya sedang gelisah, sampai akhirnya Hinata duduk di bangkunya yang berada di depan bangku Naruto, seketika itu juga kegelisahannya hilang. Lalu Naruto memanggilnya pelan, "Hinata!" Hinata pun melihat ke belakang, yang ia lihat Naruto sedang tersenyum seperti biasa, tak lama Naruto malah kaget dengan memundurkan bangkunya hingga menabrak meja di belakannya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata lembut, sayangnya aura hitam masih saja menyelimutnya dari tadi, Hinata malah terlihat seperti hantu.

"Kau membuatku takut.." ucap Naruto jujur. Hinata segera sadar dari aura yang ia keluarkan, rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto!" pinta Hinata dengan membungkukan badannya, muncul sebuah bulir keringat di kepala Naruto akibat perlakukan Hinata yang berlebihan menurutnya.

"Tidak apa. Umm... apa aku boleh meminjam PR mu? Lagipula Kakashi-_sensei_ belum datang," tanya Naruto dengan sangat berharap.

Hinata mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto dengan senyuman khas Hinata. Naruto yang menerimanya langsung berterima kasih pada temanya ini, lalu segera mengerjakan PR-nya.

* * *

"Sasuke sialan! Kenapa aku harus mencari data orang asing?!" suara pria terdengar dari dalam sebuah ruangan, juga terdengar suara ketikan dan sumpah serapah. Pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan jambang hitam panjang yang membingkai wajahnya, serta sepasang kumis kucing di pipinya. Ternyata Menma.

Ia ditugaskan mencari data seseorang, dan hanya di beritahu Namanya saja. Dan Menma mencari data orang yang di maksud setelah di telepon Sasuke yang masih mengajar di sekolah SMA.

Sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Menma menemukannya—walau belum pasti. Menma membacanya dengan seksama, matanya menyipit melihat orang yang ia cari tertera di website yang baru dihacknya, "Kyuubi, huh?"

**TBC**

maaf ya... dwi uploadnya lama... tapi mau bagaimana lagi, akhir-akhir ini dwi disibukkan dengan MOS, jadi baru bisa upload sekarang. jadi maaf ya kalo review kali ini gk di bales...

tanggal 15 juli hari ini kan? jadi selamat sasufemnaru fanday XD

Review please


	5. Part of Hinata Memory

hDisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rating : T+ (maybe)

Genre : Romance, Suspense, and Mystery

Warn : gender bender, totally AU, I'm newbie, misstypo.

**My Doll**

—Part of Hinata memory—

Salah satu maid menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi sebotol minuman berakohol bermerek dan sebuah gelas di sampingnya, kedatangan maid itu tidak membuat matanya berpaling dari seorang pria berambut merah yang dikelilingi gadis penghibur berpakaian seksi. Pesanan yang ia pesan sudah disediakan oleh maid tadi, ia tetap melakukan kegiatannya hingga sebuah gumaman tidak terdengar—mengomentari pria yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi, "Kyuubi, sama saja seperti Sasuke... tapi lebih liar," ia melihat Kyuubi merangkul bahu wanita di kanan dan kirinya, terkadang menciumi kedua perempuan itu dengan nafsu, tangan Kyuubi yang nakal memasuki baju ketat wanita-wanita itu lalu meremas buah dadanya. Kyuubi menyeringai senang telinganya menangkap suara desahan yang cukup hebat, wanita penghibur itu hanya menikmati permainan yang ia mainkan dengan pelanggannya.

"Apa Kyuubi-_san_ tidak mau bermain lagi?" tanya salah satu wanita pesanan Kyuubi saat pelanggannya bersiap untuk pulang—karena sudah bosan dengan kegiatannya ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi singkat, Kyuubi menangkap apa yang wanita ini maksud, lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "Baiklah," wanita itu dengan senang hati bergelayut di tangan Kyuubi menuju sebuah kamar.

Pemuda yang memperhatikan Kyuubi tadi meminum minumannya perlahan, lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, "Aku mendapatkannya..." ucapnya dan terlihat ujung bibirnya sedikit memanjang.

* * *

Dua ujung jalanan yang berbeda itu berada dua orang yang berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan arah yang saling berhadapan, seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis.

* * *

Gadis berambut indigo berbaju maid itu berjalan dengan santai di trotoar jalanan yang sepi, entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga larut malam—mungkin habis berbelanja di sebuah mini market 24 jam terdekat, dengan membawa plastik berukuran sedang dan berbagai bahan makanan didalamnya.

Gadis itu sudah terbiasa berjalan disaat malam seperti ini, jadi ia merasa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mempersiapkan sesuatu jika ada hal buruk terjadi, sebuah benda tajam tersimpan di balik apron putihnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, terlihat pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah memerah sedang mengendarai mobil yang berusaha ia kendarai dengan baik—pemuda itu mabuk berat akibat terlalu banyak minum di pub tadi, tentunya sesudah bermain dengan wanita yang tersedia di sana.

Pemuda itu sudah terbiasa mengendarai mobil disaat mabuk, jadi ia pikir hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya terkadang. Sebenarnya ia juga pernah dikejar polisi karena ketahuan mengendarai mobil disaat mabuk, tapi dengan kemampuan mengendarainya ia bisa meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi-polisi itu. kejadian itu pastinya tidak membuatnya jera.

Setelah sekian lama menahan sakit kepala, ternyata sakit kepalanya tidak hilang juga. Pemuda itu terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya disamping trotoar jalanan, untungnya jalanan itu sepi, tapi ia berpikir sejak kapan berada di jalanan ini? Mungkin karena mabuk berat, pikirnya lagi. setelah berhasil menghetikan mobilnya, ia menundukan kepalanya sejenak—memikirkan sesuatu.

Baru saja ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian maid melewati mobilnya, tapi ia tidak yakin gadis itu adalah dia, "Hinata..? Ah.. tidak mungkin, tapi—"

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya lalu mendekati gadis yang ia panggil Hinata dalam diam, lalu meraih wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya. Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui, Hinata berusaha berteriak minta tolong, tapi tangan pemuda ini menghalanginya. Pemuda itu pun memindahkan posisi mereka ke gang sempit dihimpit dua bangungan bertingkat.

Hinata melihat beberapa surai merah yang mengenai wajahnya, matanya begetar mengetahui pemilik surai merah itu, "K-kyuubi..?" ucapnya dalam hati. Mengetahui itu, Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuubi, namun badannya menolak semua perintah dari otaknya untuk melepaskan diri, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyuubi mendorong Hinata ke tembok gang itu, Hinata terlihat meringis menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Barang belanjaannya terjatuh tercerai berai, tangannya yang terbebas digenggamnya dan ditaruh diatas kepala, Kyuubi menatap tajam wanita didepannya ini, ia tidak percaya jika akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Hinata sendiri sibuk menenangkan hatinya, apa Kyuubi akan melakukannya lagi padanya? Pikir Hinata kalut, berbagai macam ukuran kepingan memorinya perlahan kembali menyatu menjadi satu-kesatuan memori yang dulu terpecah.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Kyuubi dingin. Hinata tidak menjawab, seakan telinganya dibekukan oleh nada dingin Kyuubi. Hinata terus saja menunduk diam, berusaha agar ingatannya tidak kembali menyatu.

"Kenapa? A-aku... Aku... tidak tahu..." akhirnya Hinata menjawabnya, ia berbohong. Hinata tahu, tapi ia tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali, "S-seharusnya a-aku yang bertanya," alis Kyuubi sedikit mengkerut mendengar ucapan Hinata, "P-pergi! Pergi sekarang juga!" Hinata memperingatkannya, sayangnya Kyuubi tidak mau menuruti perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pe—"

JLEB

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—" ucap Hinata dengan nada khasnya yang sedikit malu-malu, namun tanganya tidak malu-malu untuk menghunuskan pisau yang ia ambil dari balik apronnya ke perut datar Kyuubi. Setelah melihat darah segar keluar dari perut Kyuubi, Hinata mencabut pisaunya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Beberapa tetes darah juga menodai wajah Hinata serta apron putihnya, tatapan matanya berubah kosong dengan mimik wajah pemalu. Tubuh Kyuubi tumbang menahan sakit diperutnya, ia berusaha supaya tidak ada darah yang keluar, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Hinata mendekati Kyuubi yang menjauh darinya, lalu menusuk beberapa tusukan pisau di perut Kyuubi, setelah kesekian kalinya ia menusukkan pisaunya, akhirnya Hinata mencabut pisaunya dari perut Kyuubi secara paksa, "—Berada di dunia ini, a-ku tidak ingin t-temanku kau s-sakiti..." Hinata kembali menancapkan pisaunya, ini yang terakhir. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, Kyuubi berusaha mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang bertuliskan Naruto di kontaknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? B-berusaha memanggil bantuan?" Hinata mendekati tangan Kyuubi yang masih memegang handphone lalu menusuk tangan itu berkali-kali hingga terlihat lubang menganga di tangannya. Setelah puas dengan tangannya, mata lavender miliknya beralih melihat wajah pucat Kyuubi sampai matanya terfokus pada mata rubi yang sudah tertutup sempurna. Hinata menetapkan bagian itu selanjutnya, Hinata mengangkat tangannya lalu menghunuskan mata pisaunya kearah mata Kyuubi lalu sedikit mengaduk-aduknya, itu juga berlaku pada mata disebelahnya. Hinata kembali merubah posisinya dengan menduduki dada bidang Kyuubi, kemudian mengelus leher Kyuubi dengan tangan lentiknya yang berlapis darah merah, ia begitu tergoda dengan leher segar Kyuubi, didekatkannya pisau disamping leher menggoda itu, dengan cepat kepala itu sudah terpisah dari badannya, kedua bagiannya mengeluarkan darah yang begitu segar dan kepala Kyuubi menggelinding hingga membentur tembok bagunan. Hinata kembali berdiri, melihat semua perbuatannya malam ini—dengan tatapan mata kosong yang belum berubah. Jantung, jantung itu harus merasakan sakit, pikir Hinata, pisaunya sudah bersiap di tempatnya—tepat di depan dada Kyuubi, "Sampai jumpa, Kyuu—"

"Hinata!"

* * *

"Sial! Kemana dia?!" ucap seorang pria yang sedang berlari di jalanan sepi malam ini, sepertinya Menma kehilangan incarannya.

Menma yakin jika dia lewat jalan ini, tapi sepanjang ia menyusuri jalan ini, ia tidak menemukannya. Jika Memna tidak menemukannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, mungkin saja ia akan dibuat menjadi bagian dari koleksi bonekanya, Menma tidak ingin itu. tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak membantunya? Tentu saja Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri—tidak jauh dengan kegiatan Kyuubi tadi.

Setelah berlari menyusuri lebih lama, akhirnya Menma mendapatkan sebuah mobil merah terparkir di samping trotoar. Menma semakin mempercepat larinya, hingga ia menemukan gang berisi dua orang dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Yang satu seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan tangan dan pakaian maidnya yang sudah ternodai darah, dan seorang pria tanpa kepala dengan lubang menganga di perutnya.

Menma hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, "Hinata!" Lalu Menma menghampiri mereka berdua, ia kaget dengan keadaan Kyuubi sekarang, apa lagi kepalanya sudah tidak tersambung. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Sasuke nanti. Menma memijit pelipisnya, ia begitu pusing memikirkan semua ini, sedangkan Hinata masih diam saja, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Menma bingung, selama ini Hinata yang ia kenal adalah Hinata yang baik bukan Hinata si pembunuh, mungkin Sasuke bisa menjelaskannya semuanya, pikir Menma.

* * *

"Ingatanya kembali lagi..." jelas Sasuke singkat. Tangannya sedang memegang rambut merah Kyuubi yang masih menempel di kepalanya, lalu mengangkat kepala itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Matanya hancur.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Menma bingung, ia tidak pernah diberi tahu apa-apa tentang Hinata. Ia sendiri sedang sibuk membersihkan organ rusak Kyuubi dan membersihkan darah dari tubuh Kyuubi, matanya tidak beralih dari pekerjaannya.

"Sebagian ingatannya kembali, dan itu membuat jiwanya terganggu," jelas Sasuke lagi, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengeluarkan mata hancur itu dan sekaligus membersihkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke menghela nafas pendek mendengar jawaban Menma, Menma malah terlarut dalam pekerjaannya.

"Dulu aku menghilangkan sebagian ingatan yang membuat jiwanya tergangu, tapi ingatan itu kembali lagi."

* * *

_Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran orang-orang yang sedang mengejarnya, lalu gadis itu berbelok kesebuah gang sepi berharap ada tempat persembunyian disana. Tapi ia hanya menemukan hanya sebuah tembok besar yang memerangkapnya dengan ketiga pria yang mengejarnya._

"_Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana! Kau harus kembali! Ini perintah Kyuubi!" bentak pria dengan pistol yang sudah siap mengeluarkan pelurunya kearah sang gadis._

"_Tidak! Aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu! Ya... tidak akan..." perlahan nada suara gadis itu melemah dingin, kepalanya menunduk dalam, tatapan matanya kosong. _

_BUK_

_Salah satu pria itu terpelanting kebelakang akibat tendangan kuat gadis itu, lalu gadis itu mengambil pistol yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya. Seorang lagi mencoba untuk menembaknya, tapi gadis itu bisa menghindarinya dengan lihai, gadis itu berbalik menembaknya tepat di kepala, seketika itu juga pria itu tumbang. Hinata juga mengambil pistol yang baru ia tembak, dan sekarang kedua tangannya memegang pistol yang siap menembaki siapa saja termasuk satu pria yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya._

_Dengan satu tembakan pria itu tumbang seperti temannya. Tak puas dengan itu semua, Hinata sekali lagi menembaki mereka berdua dengan brutal hingga wajah mereka tidak dikenali lagi, ia lupa jika ada satu orang lagi._

_DOR_

_Hinata berhasil menghindarinya, tapi peluru itu malah mengenai pinggangnya. Satu pria lagi berdiri sekuat tenaga dengan pistol yang ia pegang mengarah padanya. Hinata membalas tembakan pria itu sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada kedua anak buahnya. Dengan susah payah Hinata keluar dari gang itu dengan kedua tangannya memegang pinggang yang terluka mengeluarkan darah. _

_Tepat disaat ia keluar, tubuhnya jatuh seketika di depan pemuda berambut raven yang akan melewati gang itu. Pemuda itu tidak terkejut—walau dalam hatinya sekalipun. Ia melihat tubuh wanita berlumuran darah di depannya dengan datar, tak ada rasa ingin menolong di hatinya, "T-tolong..." rintih wanita itu. _

_Pemuda itu berjongkok di samping wanita itu, "Aku akan menolongmu jika kau ikut bersama ku," tawarnya langsung, pemuda itu menunggu jawaban selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya wanita itu mengangguk lemah, tidak ada yang wanita itu pikirkan selain hidup._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mata lavendernya terbuka dari tidur 8 jam yang lalu, ia sadar jika sudah tidak berada di tempat sebelumnya ia terjatuh, melainkan berada di sebuah ruang tidur sederhana dengan meja dan lemari pakaian di sampingnya. Berusaha untuk bangun tapi rasa sakit dipinggangnya mengundurkan niatnya. Jadi Hinata hanya duduk terdiam dikasurnya dan melamun, ia seperti merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat pemuda bermata onyx berada di ambang pintu yang menghampirinya, "Siapa nama mu?" tanya pemuda langsung, Hinata sedikit tersentak—karena terlalu lama melamun._

"_N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata," jawabnya, pemuda itu sedikit terdiam. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari lemari di kamar itu, lalu memberikannya pada Hinata, sebuah baju maid berwarna hitam putih, "Mulai hari ini kau menjadi maid di rumah ini."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Bunuh

_Suara-suara itu kembali lagi..._

Bunuh

_Tidak, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas..._

"_Kenapa kau masih hidup?" ini bukan suara itu, ini... suara Kyuubi, apa kau menginginkanku mati?_

"_Kenapa? A-aku... Aku... tidak tahu," jawabku bohong, "S-seharusnya a-aku yang bertanya," aku mohon jangan kembali la—_

BUNUH

BUNUH!

BUNUH!

_T-tidak! Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya!_

_BUNUH!_

"_P-pergi! Pergi sekarang juga!" pergilah Kyuubi. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menuruti perintahku..._

"_Aku tidak akan pe—"_

_JLEB_

_Terlambat..._

* * *

"..."

"Jelaskan lebih detail," pinta Menma pada Sasuke. Menma masih saja mengurusi pekerjaannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Menma sudah terlalu hanyut dalam pekerjaannya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil memasukkan mata baru Kyuubi yang serupa sampai mulutnya terlontar kata yang membuat Asistennya tersinggung dengan wajah datarnya khasnya, "Asisten bodoh."

'Dokter sialan,' ejek Menma dalam hati. Walau dari luar Menma tidak menanggapinya tapi tidak dihatinya.

"Tanpa sadar muncul sisi pedendam dari diri Hinata, aku menghapus bagian itu dan ingatan pahitnya, tapi itu semua muncul kembali karena bertemu Kyuubi, mungkin ingatannya berkaitan dengan Kyuubi," jelas Sasuke, Menma hanya mengangguk saja tanpa tahu mengerti apa tidak.

* * *

"Arrgghh! Bagaimana ini?!" Naruto mencoba mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sendiri, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Rambutnya berantakan karena menggaruk kepala yang terasa pusing, mukanya terlihat kusut, "Apa aku minta tolong Hinata saja ya... tapi tadi pagi aku sudah meminta tolong padanya..." pikir Naruto pasrah, dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih meminta bantuan Hinata saja.

Getaran handphonenya tidak membuat peningnya sembuh, malah bertembah pening. Apalagi pesan itu berasal dari Kyuubi, "Menyebalkan," dengan berat hati Naruto membaca pesan itu.

_Jangan mendekatinya_

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuubi, dan siapa yang dimaksud Kyuubi?

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya Dwi updatenya lama banget... hehehe, yang penting update XD *plak!

Dwi nyadar kalo chapter ini bagian Hinata semua ._., tapi nanti ada bagian buat karakter yang lain ^^

balasan review yg gk login:

Princess Li-chan: MOS SMA, iya ga apa-apa, ini udah lanjut :D

Aridomiki: Ini gorenya :3, maaf ya kalo gorenya kurang greget ._.

achan: makasih achan^^, tapi dwi gk bisa update kilat...


End file.
